This invention relates to fluoropolymers including non-elastomeric fluoropolymers and elastomeric fluoropolymers (fluoroelastomers). The invention also relates to fluoro-polymer compositions which are useful in the manufacture of cured fluoropolymer articles.
In the industries which manufacture and use fluoroelastomers and fluoropolymer plastics, there is a need for polymeric materials of this type which are easy and economical to cure (cross-link or vulcanize). This is especially true in applications where it is desired to obtain a product having good resistance to damage by heat, solvents, and/or corrosive chemicals. Good creep-resistance is also often important.